


lay as close as i can to your heart

by zyvxs



Series: the strongest stars have heart [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/M, IT’s A ROGUE ONE AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, angst??????, i hate saying fluff but........yes, maybe so, spoiler warning for rogue one i guess?????, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyvxs/pseuds/zyvxs
Summary: they made it to this point, at least, lance with a limp and his arm slung around katie’s neck, her own arm tight around his waist, holding him up. the sun had begun setting and she couldn’t help but connect it back to them, because they both knew their time is running out.





	lay as close as i can to your heart

There’s a war beneath them as they walk on the platform, Zarkon’s body discarded on the bridge, and at one point or another they could be shot at.

They made it to this point, at least, Lance with a limp and his arm slung around Katie’s neck, her own arm tight around his waist, holding him up. The sun had begun setting and she couldn’t help but connect it back to them, because they both knew their time is running out.

She couldn’t seem to care right now. It would be inevitable anyway, with blood staining Lance’s shirt from the shot, and every time she feels it on her fingers she’s reminded of his yell of her name, telling her to get out of there and finish what they started.

Something changed on the elevator. 

She’s not sure what, exactly, but there was a shift in the atmosphere when they stared at each other longer than necessary, knowing they’ve done it, and they didn’t lose each other. It doesn’t smell like war anymore. She breathes in their sweat and anguish and the body of water in front of them, the waves crashing.

Lance stares out at the beach with a small grin on his face. Of course this is where he would want to be.

He moves to lower himself to the ground, touching the sand beneath him, Katie’s arm around his back helping him sit without causing too much pain. It’s a bit of a struggle, but they manage, and while Lance grips his side with a grimace, Katie can’t help but watch the sun glow on the water.

She’s never had time to appreciate sunsets, or sunrises. She’s kept busy, trying to find her father all these years, every sunset just marked the end of another day of failure and loss. 

“Your father would have been proud of you, Katie.”

She was surprised when she found herself smiling at that, knowing they’re about to die… the thought of her dad comforted her. That, and Lance’s hand squeezing hers, silently telling her it’s going to be okay.

They fought until it was over. They won. It’s okay, they’re okay, and for now, they have each other and the rest of their lives to lean back and take it all in.

Lance had started lowering himself backwards to the sand and she moved to help him, to dull his obvious pain, but he just kept holding her hand and smiled at her in a way he never has before, she couldn’t help but relax a bit, the crease in her forehead easing. 

They can relax now. It’s over. It’s over.

She didn’t cry- at least, not until she lay on her side next to Lance, and he pulled his hand away from hers to embrace her, tugging her gently towards his body. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his neck and grab at his shirt, anchoring them there, in the sand, waves inching closer and closer to their feet.

As much as she wanted to blink away the tears filling her eyes, blurring the view of the sunset and blending it into an ombré of orange, she also just wanted to exist with Lance. Even for a little while. This is existing.

There’s a rumbling in the distance that Katie has just managed to hear, and when she pulls away to meet Lance’s eyes, she knows he hears it, feels the vibrations underneath them. It’s only a matter of time, now… 

And she never got to say she loves him.

He smiles at her again, like everything is alright because she’s here, telling her that silently through that coy look made specifically for her. 

“I love you, mi estrella.”

The second she blinked her tears fell, and Lance wasted no time to wipe them away. Her mind barely registered his mouthing of, “it’s okay.”

She rushed to pull him closer again, burying her face in his shoulder. She feels him to the same, eyelashes brushing against her neck as he closes his eyes. 

The sunset fades to a deeper orange over time, and the ocean glitters with what’s left of light. Lance doesn’t want to look at it, unlike any other day, when he’d walk down to the beach and admire everything about it, feeling the water reach his feet with every incoming wave. 

But now, he just wants to hold Katie. Just for a little while longer, while he still can.

It’s calming to them both, listening to the crashing waves and feeling the breeze through their thin clothes, taking in what will soon be no longer. Their hands moving across each others backs, finding comfort in one another, happy to be practically fused together before the planet ceases to exist.

Lance loves Katie, and he knows she loves him back. There is no one else he would want to spend the end of time with after going through hell and back, after nearly losing each other, after losing all their friends to this fight.

They did something good today, maybe even saved the universe, and with that thought, they can rest peacefully. Together.

There’s a flash of white when Lance opens his eyes and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!!!!!! ah geez i literally came up with this au last night all because i saw a sunset in the plance tag and thought about /the scene/ from rogue one and now HERE WE ARE!!!!!!!
> 
> ill probably write about this au more!!!!! idk!!!!! but i want to!!!!!!! like maybe their first meeting and the OTHER SAD SCENE....... i have lots of ideas already!!!!! SO YA this might turn into a series lmao i have no control over myself can u tell???
> 
>  
> 
> for more messes like this:  
> tumblr: awolbuzz / lizardcowboy


End file.
